Everybody's Fool
by hot-an-sticky
Summary: Mimi moved back to Odaiba for Senior year. Sadly, she's changed too much and doesn't hang out with the DD anymore. What will Matt do about it? An ANGST-y MiMATO


Everybody's Fool  
  
By: ReiChan  
  
DiSCLAiMER: I don't own.  
  
ANUTHORESS' NOTE: A little song fic. Just a spur of the moment type of thing. Inspired by the Evanescence song. [I've been listening to the CD too much] This is somewhat of a MiMATO set in Matt's POV.  
  
~~~  
  
...  
  
~~~ = song  
  
"..." = speaking  
  
--- = flashback  
  
~~~  
  
Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that  
  
~~~  
  
I quitely watched as she entered the room. Everything seemed to brighten up as her usual group of friends surrounded her. Quickly, I looked around and noticed I wasn't the only guy watching her. As usual, Little Miss Perfect would walk into the room and everyone noticed. She took the seat in front of me and continued chatting with her friends.  
  
~~~  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Matt." She smiled, noticing I was watching her. I smiled back and replied, "Hey Meems." "Mimi? Why are you talking to him? You're so out of his league!" one of Mimi's friends asked her, making obvious I wasn't wanted. I may not be as popular as she was, but I had friends, they're just skipping, again. "Oh..uhmmm..." Mimi stuttered, blushing. I knew she wasn't gonna tell them about all the time we spent together. I knew she wasn't gonna tell them how I was the only one who truly knew her, who truly cared about her. "Go on Meems. Tell him off." Her friend said. I glared at her friend, inwardly smiling as she shivered from the look I gave her. "What are you looking at dork!" Mimi exclaimed, turning her back to me. I knew it, I knew this was gonna happen, yet why did it hurt? Her groupies giggled and walked to they're seats. She turned her head to face me and mouthed 'sorry.' I just nodded and took out my notebook.  
  
~~~  
  
Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Matt, check out the Princess." Tai sneered as Mimi walked down the halls with her groupies. "Aw c'mon now Tai, you know she's not like that." I replied, hoping to get him to change the subject. "Don't 'Aw c'mon Tai' me. We all know she's changed since she moved here...for the worst. She doesn't talk to any of us, except for maybe you, TK and Yolei." Tai snickered, as she giggled and laughed with her 'friends.' "I know she's changed Tai, but it's not like she doesn't care about us anymore. I bet you, if something really bad were to happen to one of us, Mimi would be right there for support." I defended. I felt exactly the same way Tai did about Mimi, but agreeing with Tai is crazy. "I guess so." Tai replied, beaten. "Oh Mimi, you're so cool! I'm so glad I'm you're friend!" Tomo exclaimed happily, as they walked past me and Tai, not even glancing at us. "Oh yah Matt, she's changed so much." Tai spat. I sighed, grabbed my backpack and walked to class. 'That's not the real Mimi, Tai. She's changed...for the better. Although I do wish she'd be a bit more nicer to us, and maybe actually be there when I invite her to group outings.' I thought on my way to class.  
  
~~~  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
~~~  
  
"What?! Are you serious?" Tomo exclaimed as Mimi whispered something in her ear. Probably the latest gossip. I quietly walked over to my seat. "Matt Ishida likes you?" Tomo whispered loud enough for me to hear, as I sat down. I gasped, Mimi wouldn't...would she? I looked over at her, and noticed all her friends staring at me. Mimi was just sitting there, a big smile on her face. She told me she wouldn't tell, she promised. I quickly turned my head and silently glared at her through my bangs, as last night's event replayed in my mind.  
  
---  
  
"Hey Matt, it sure is cold tonight." Mimi said as she snuggled closer to me. "Yah, I noticed." I replied, wrapping my arms around her. "Hey Mimi?" I asked nervously. "Yeah?" She replied, looking up at me. "Do you think...that maybe...you'd ever go out with me?" I asked, watching the look on her face closely. "You...like me?" She questioned, looking at me with those curious yet cute eyes of hers. "Well...yeah...I do." I replied, blushing madly. "Well, maybe. I'd definately consider it, you are so much more fun to be with than those jocks." She replied, giggling. "You're so pretty when you smile." I whispered, bringing her closer and inhaling her scent. She replied by giggling even more. "Could you...not tell anyone? You know...about me liking you?" I asked. "Of course I wouldn't tell anyone, if you asked. And since you did, I promise I won't." She smiled, leaning into me and smiling. "How could I? You're the only one who truly knows me." She whispered into my chest, I smiled.  
  
---  
  
~~~  
  
Without the mask where will you hide  
  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
~~~  
  
"Mimi! How could you tell Tomo?" I questioned her as she walked home. "She's my best friend, I tell her everything." Mimi replied, turning her nose. "You know Tomo has the biggest mouth in the whole school! How could you? You promised!" I exclaimed, walking with her. "Promises were meant to be broken." She replied flatly, rolling her eyes at me. "I can't belive I trusted you! You know what?! As much as I hate to admit it, Tai was right. So right it makes me sick." I yelled at here, as we reached a corner. "Oh. And what did Tai say about me? Did he compliment my good looks?" Mimi said sarcastically. "No. He didn't compliment you, actually he was talking shit." I replied, as if it was nothing. "What? Tai was talking shit about me?! What the hell did that loser say?" She exclaimed, I could tell I was pissing her off. Good, I wanted her mad. "We all know she's changed since she moved here...for the worst." I replied, mocking Tai's voice. "Oooh! That Tai! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna-" "You're gonna what? Get your jocks on him? Tai's the strongest guy out there, remember?" I mocked. "Matt? Why are you being so harsh?" She asked sadly, looking me in the eye. "What comes around goes around. While you sat there smiling smugly, my pride was torn apart little by little. And you expect mercy?" "I...I'm sorry." Was all she said before running off. I just shrugged and kept on my way. Even though it hurt, even though I felt like dying, I didn't chase her.  
  
~~~  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
~~~  
  
"Matt...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything. I didn't mean to hurt you." She shifted uncomfortably. "It's over, what's done is done. It's all in my past...and so are you." I replied, staring at her. She gawked at me as I walked away. "M-Matt! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! I need you!" Mimi exclaimed, tears falling freely as she ran after me. "Please Matt, please! I need you! You're the only one who truly cares! Who understands me!" She yelled, grabbing my arm. "Goodbye, Mimi Tachikawa. I wish you the best in life." I said, smiling. She cried more, refusing to let go, then he looked at me. With a look in her eyes that I had never seen before. "I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered. "Look Mimi, I can't take this anymore. Your torture." I replied, as she looked up at me with pain filled eyes. "I didn't mean it, please come back to me." She cried. "Mimi, you've hurt me far more than anyone else ever did. Not even my parents divorce and TK blaming it on my hurt this much. Goodbye Meems." I replied as she let go of my arm, and walked away. I left her standing there, waiting for me.  
  
~~~  
  
It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow you're everybody's fool  
  
~~~  
  
I watched Mimi as she walked down the halls with her friends. She looked around, as she usually does and stopped at my face. Pain etched in her eyes, but she quickly covered it and continued chatting with Tomo. "I watched her back for a while, then turned away. "Baka."  
  
So you like? Yes? ^^ A bit angst-y, I need to get out of this habit of writing depressing Matt and Mimi break up fics. I support MiMATO 100%! 


End file.
